Light Me Up
by jesrod82
Summary: This was a Christmas gift for a dear friend that she is allowing me to share. It is a story of how Liz and Tom meet.


This was my Christmas gift to my very dear friend, Liz (aka loveroffelton) who loves Tom Felton like no other. We were exchanging "free" gifts and this is what I came up with. She may be a Dramione shipper, but I still love her! LOL Not to mention the unconditional support she gives to me and my Romione stories and artwork. So if you have me on Author Alert you are warned that this is NOT about Ron and Hermione.

This is for you, Liz and may everything in this story come true. (Even in your dreams!) Love you!

**Light Me Up**

It was nearing dark as Liz looked out the window of her hotel room window. She cursed under her breath as she shoved her fingers into lavender and white striped gloves; an action that should have taken less than a minute to accomplish was prolonged by her jittery excitement to leave the room and get outside before it was too late. When her hands were finally covered to prevent frostbite she crammed a matching wool hat onto her blonde head, snatched her hotel key card from the bed and quickly left the room.

The lobby of the Gardenia Hotel was a lot more crowded than when Liz passed through just hours ago. Everyone seemed to be waiting for someone important, bouncing on their feet and craning their necks toward the elevator. The fact that Liz heard groaning and sounds of disappointment as she exited the elevator made it even more obvious. However, she couldn't be bothered with who, or what, had garnered such a response.

_Ugh, probably just some famous sports guy_, Liz thought as she rolled her eyes and pushed open the heavy glass door. Since she wasn't that into sports anyway she ignored the repeated groaning from a small group of people who were waiting just outside the door, shivering and holding various items for this person to sign. It had just started snowing, large white flakes cascaded down from the purple tinted sky; the sun had dropped close to the horizon, making a tie-dyed effect, a gradation of pink, lavender, pale blue and navy.

Liz pulled the tassels of her hat down lower to cover her ears as she waited to cross the busy street. Normally she would chance crossing at the first opportunity, but it was the day before Christmas Eve and the sidewalks and streets were filled with people walking or driving, rushing to get their last minute shopping done.

"Could I bother you for a light?"

A man with a thick accent had sidled up next to her, but Liz didn't bother looking over when she said, "Sorry, no. Smoking is bad for you. Don't you know that?"

With her eyes trained on the stalled traffic she hurried across the street, the foreign man hurrying alongside her, keeping with her pace.

"Of course I know that. Who doesn't, right?" the man asked when they climbed onto the sidewalk across from the hotel.

Liz closed her eyes and shook her head, trying very hard not to kick him in the nuts so he could leave her alone. She looked up at the sky and the lavender had turned to indigo, the sun barely kissing the horizon. It was almost time.

"Look, Mister, I don't know what you-"

She had finally turned her head as she was talking to confront him when her words died in her throat. This was no ordinary man. He was tall, wearing a thick, gray, wool coat, a camel colored scarf that looked like it cost more than her entire outfit, fitted jeans and boots. On his head he wore a dark gray ski cap that did a lousy job of covering his ears and short sandy hair. But what made her forget how to speak, her eyes how to blink and her heart know how to beat properly were his eyes. Through the heavy curtain of snow between them and the dim light of the street lamp overhead, Liz could see the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen, piercing through the wind and snow and looking steady into hers.

She was struck with the oddest feeling that she knew him. So much so that she didn't notice that she was staring until he chuckled, lines forming around his eyes as they narrowed and crinkled with laughter.

"Are you alright there?"

She shook her head and blinked away the snow that had clung to her lashes, blurring her vision. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you looked familiar for a minute there."

Liz laughed nervously and blushed as she knew it had everything to do with the way her body was reacting to the way he was now looking at her, with warmth and amusement. He pulled his hat down over his ears and smiled at her, making her swallow thickly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss…"

"Liz, just Liz."

"Liz," he said and stuck out his leather covered hand. "I'm Tom, it's a pleasure." She took his hand and almost squeaked from the firmness of his shake and moan from the way he seemed to hold it longer than was necessary. "You looked in a hurry just now, I must have stalled you."

Liz finally placed his accent as British and pieces started falling together. The accent, the anxious crowd, the sandy colored hair, those incredibly vibrant blue eyes…

_No, it's not! You're daydreaming again, Liz. This is NOT him._

"Oh, right," she said as she let his hand go and felt suddenly empty and cold. "I was just coming here, to the park."

She gestured to the large area of grass in front of them, filled with people standing in pairs or groups or sitting on lawn chairs, talking and drinking steaming cups of hot chocolate and coffee from the lit tent off to the side.

"What's the occasion?" Tom asked then quickly looked down and pulled his hat again as a group of people walked past them.

"It's the Annual Christmas Light Show," Liz said, watching him curiously, then looked at her watch, swiping her finger across the glass so she could see the time through the wetness of the snow. "I almost missed it because of you, you know." She smiled so he would know she wasn't serious.

"Well, in that case let me buy you a coffee," he said with a smile and before she could reply he walked over to the tent selling hot beverages.

Liz stood waiting at the edge of the park, watching as he handled the transaction with ease and charm, chatting with the barista as they made their drinks, all the while fidgeting with his hat and not looking them in the eyes. She found it more than strange that he didn't want anyone to see him, yet he had looked right into her eyes not a moment ago, the memory making her insides warm up considerably given the frigid weather outside.

As he made his way slowly toward her, holding two steaming mugs, she was once again hit with the feeling that Tom was not a stranger. She tried to imagine him without the hat, scarf and coat and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. She turned around quickly and pretended to sneeze so he wouldn't see her face turn from smiling to complete shock and awe. She covered her mouth and muffled a low squel that she couldn't help but let out.

Holy shit, it's him! It has to be! Oh, my god… and he just bought me coffee. And he… shook my hand. And he's… here.

"There you are," Tom said from behind her. Liz fixed her face into what she hoped was a normal expression and turned to see Tom Felton holding out a white mug that smelled like coffee, but something else.

"What-" she cleared her throat after the word came out sounding more like a squeak and tried again, "What is this?" She grabbed the mug and took a sip before thinking to blow on it, the scalding liquid burning her lip. She yelped and laughed along with Tom.

"Make sure you blow on it, like this," he said and brought his lips to her mug, his face so close to hers that she could see tiny flecks of green inside the blue of his eyes. He smirked at her before closing his eyes and blowing softly into her mug. She put all of her focus on keeping the drink from spilling and sighed when he took a step back, thankful that she wouldn't be responsible for giving Tom Felton a blister.

"It's a coffee, but I asked them to put some hot chocolate in it. That's the way I drink it and I thought you might like it. Any good?"

"Um… yes, it's… awesome."

"You're letting snow get in."

Liz looked down into her mug and watched as snowflakes melted before reaching the hot liquid and dropped as water into her coffee/chocolate concoction.

"Oh, that's alright," she shrugged. "It'll help cool it down, right?"

"I reckon," he said and uncovered his own mug, nodding his head as he let snow fall into his drink. Then he laughed quietly and resumed drinking, gesturing for her to do the same.

_Tom fucking Felton! Stay cool, Liz. He likes you, obviously. Don't shit all over this._

"I know who you are, don't I?"

"You know who I am, don't you?"

They both spoke at the same time and the tension was cut as they started laughing

Tom leaned into her ear and spoke first, in a low voice, "So you've figured it out, have you?" He stepped back and smiled at her over his mug.

Liz opened her mouth to speak then promptly closed it, not sure what to say. What is one to say in a situation like this? She had never met a celebrity before. For her first time meeting someone that she admired – and okay, lusted after – for so long it, and for it to be _him_, was not a dream, but a fantasy come true.

"I think I have, but I can't be sure," she said carefully, gripping her mug as if it were her lifeline. Tom was staring steadily into her eyes now and she couldn't find it in her to look away. He was so close that, between the aroma of coffee and chocolate, she could smell Tom's cologne; it was so unique to him that she knew right then that in the future, when she would recall this memory, that smell will be the first thing she remembered.

"Oh, it's starting!"

Liz was pulled out of her daze and realized that Tom was pointing ahead of them at a row of houses across from the park. Night had finally fallen and Christmas music started playing as lights suddenly turned on, tracing the lines of the five houses involved in the Annual Christmas Light Show. A large face of Santa Claus, complete with beard and hat, was fashioned out of lights, and as Jingle Bells blared out around them Santa's mouth moved, lip syncing the song as the lights changed colors, turning on and off in time to the music.

"This is brilliant!" Tom exclaimed, turning to Liz and laughing.

_No, Tom Felton, this is insane_, Liz thought as she looked back and forth between the light show and Tom, mega hot movie star of all eight Harry Potter movies, who was now standing next to her looking at the lights in awe and happiness, the same lights she enjoyed year after year. If she hadn't burned her lip on the coffee earlier she would think she was dreaming right now.

He moved closer to her, their shoulders touching, his arm rubbing against hers as he finished his drink. She tried her best to remain calm, but was afraid she had become too stiff, unable to look at him for fear of actually swooning on the spot.

"Do you come here every year?"

"For the past four years, yeah. I mean, I don't live around here so I normally don't come alone."

"Who is it you come with then, and why aren't they here?"

Liz peered at him out the corner of her eye and laughed at his relaxed expression. She knew he was trying to put her at ease and found it incredibly kind and flattering, so despite her nerves she was starting to feel herself relax. The song changed to Winter Wonderland, Liz's favorite, and she perked up, watching the lights and bouncing lightly to the music.

She glanced at Tom who looked thoroughly amused at her. "What, are you taking a survey or something?"

"No," he said with a laugh and shook his head. "I find myself very curious about you and I don't know why."

"Well, if you must know," Liz said and placed her empty mug on the grass. "I'm visiting a friend who livs here in Pennsylvania. I'm from Indiana. She couldn't make it because her kid got sick, but she insisted I still come. She knows how much I love it. She said I might meet someone special."

Liz silently cursed at herself for saying that last part, not wanting to scare Tom away so soon. Cringing, she looked over at him and saw that he was grinning and nodding his head.

"She sounds like a brilliant friend. What's her name?"

"Yeah, she is. Her name is Jessica"

"Is she perhaps a bit psychic?" Tom said and nudged her shoulder with his, raising one brow suggestively.

Liz laughed nervously, completely taken aback by the fact that Tom Felton was openly flirting with her.

"Just a little, I guess. I'll have to let her know she was right."

"When will you see her again?"

"Later tonight, when her kids go to bed. She's coming over to my room and hang out."

"Do you think she would mind if your plans changed?"

I'm going to die. Or maybe I'm already dead. How can this possibly be real?

Wihtout hesitation she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. "I'm sure she won't mind. Just give me a second, alright?"

"Take your time," he said and stared at her as she put the phone up to her ear and backed away from him, holding up one finger and telling him not to go anywhere. He pointed to his feet and stomped them, indicating he wasn't going to move.

"Oh, my fucking god," Liz muttered though her teeth as he walked backwards.

"Hello?"

"Jess! You won't fucking believe what is happening right now!"

"Liz, I know. You're at the light show. I'm so sorry I couldn't come. It's good, right?"

"No. I mean, yeah it's awesome, I think. Anyway that's not what this is about."

"Liz, spit it out. You sound like you need a paper bag or something."

"You will never guess who I am with right now! Please just guess."

"Ugh. Okay, um… Tom Felton?"

Liz wasn't surprised by her guess since her best friend knew more than anyone how big a fan Liz was of Tom Felton. But to hear her make that guess on the first try was still incredible.

"What the hell? Are you stalking me?"

"Yeah right, who'd you meet? Oh, was it that homeless guy who walks around wearing woman's clothes and takes the bus all the time?"

"I don't know who the hell that is, but you had it right the first time," Liz whispered harshly into the phone. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Tom was still standing there, and didn't turn out to be a hologram. Still as solid as ever, Tom turned to her and waved, flashing a smile through the still falling snow, his blue eyes still visible from a distance. Someone walked up to him just then and started talking to him, obviously recognizing him and skig for an autograph, which he happily obliged.

"Don't fuck with me, Liz. Who is it? You better not take anyone to your room, it's not safe!"

Still watching Tom as more people started coming up to him, the music and lights still going on around them, Liz turned her back and continued hissing at her friend. "Jessica," she said quickly, "I'm not lying and I'm not crazy. It's Tom fucking Felton!"

"Remember that guy I told you looked like him that time I went grocery shopping? Maybe that's him."

"No! You're not listening," Liz said frantically and turned around again, this time seeing Tom making his way towards her, getting stopped along the way by more and more people asking him to sign pieces of wet paper and/or arms and even one person's leg.

"Listen, he's coming over right now. I'm calling because he wants to do something so I can't meet up with you tonight."

"Oh, I think it's great you met someone, don't get me wrong. I just think going with someone who claims to be the Tom Felton is really sketchy, Liz."

"Shit, he's coming. Holy shit, he's hot. Hold on a sec."

Liz looked up from her phone at Tom who was standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt and I know the show isn't over, but I think I better go. Looks like more people are catching onto me being here."

"Is that him? Liz?" Jessica's voice yelled through the phone. "Let me talk to him, Liz! Give him the phone!"

Tom chuckled, having heard the muffled and frantic voice on the other end of the phone and held out his hand for it, which Liz immediately handed over.

"Hullo, Jessica. How are you?"

Liz and Tom started walking briskly to avoid more people coming up to him. They found a seclude spot behind a tree. She could no longer see the light show, but she couldn't care less.

"So you're the Tom Felton, huh?" came Jessica's muffled voice.

"Yes, indeed."

"What the hell are you doing in Pennsylvania?"

Tom covered the phone and whispered to Liz, "I like her; she's very protective of you."

Liz covered her face and shook her head as if she were a teenager, embarrassed by her overbearing parents.

"I happen to be visiting a friend as well, much like your friend, Liz, here. He had some business tonight and left me on my own."

"How do we know it's the real you?"

Liz picked up her head as an idea popped into her head. "Tweet something! Tweet… 'Hanging out with Liz' or something like that. She'll see it then we can _go_."

"Tell her I heard that."

"She said she heard that."

Liz grabbed the phone back as Tom pulled his out, his fingers flying over the keypad. "He's doing it now. Love you, Jess, but you're being a real cuntblocker right now."

Tom snickered as he continued to type. "Shit, I almost tweeted that word just now. Okay, done."

"I see it! Holy fucking shit! It says, 'In PA. Met a wonderful girl named Liz. Her friend made me tweet this as she didn't believe it was me. Muggles.' Oh my god! Wait, he called me a muggle! What the-"

"Okay!" Liz interrupted. "So you believe me now?"

"Um yes! Hey ask him about Rupert! Oh my god, give him back the phone! I have to ask him-"

"Okay, buh bye now. Talk to you later! Bye."

She hit the end button and shoved the phone in her pocket, ignoring the buzzing of Jessica calling her back.

"Sorry about all that," she said and looked at him anxiously, hoping that what just occurred didn't prevent him from wanting to spend more time with her.

"No, it was fine, really," he said with a laugh and touched her arm, making her shiver slightly. "This has been fun. She's great and now everyone knows I'm with you. Do you mind?"

Liz almost choked on her saliva as she sputtered her response. "Um, no, that's also fine. Really. So what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno. I reckon you know this area better than I do. Do you know somewhere more private?"

Liz felt like her heart just left her body via her throat as was now dancing through the streets, shaking its ass at oncoming traffic and yelling 'I'm gonna get me some tonight!' She took a deep breath and willed it back into her chest because she figured she would need it to continue living, at least through the night.

"Well, I don't know a lot of places. I guess I could ask Jessica, but she'll only make me ask you a ton of questions about Rupert Grint and demand you fly him here or something."

Tom laughed heartily and took his hat off, shaking his hair of snow. "This bloody thing is useless."

"We can go to my hotel room," Liz blurted out. "Or not. Whatever. There aren't really any other options."

Tom looked at her, impressed. "Well, Liz…"

"Vick. And my first name is actually June, not Liz, which is really Elizabeth."

"June Elizabeth Vick," he said and tugged on one of the tassels hanging from her hat. "Wouldn't want to go up to a room with a stranger, would I?"

XXXXX

Tom had went to his room to change his clothes, so Liz took that time to release the pent up energy and excitement by jumping on her bed and running around the room, getting snow all over the covers and carpet. Five minutes later, after calling housekeeping for an emergency change of sheets, Liz stood in the bathroom, breathing heavy and looking in the mirror. She quickly brushed through her straight blonde hair, satisfied that the snow, and her moment of freaking out, hadn't made it frizz as it fell across her shoulders and halfway down her back. She decided to take off her sweater, leaving on the light pink t-shirt underneath, but changing into more comfortable black cotton pants. She looked simple, non-assuming and, most importantly, she looked _available_. She did a funny dance in the mirror to loosen her nerves and before she could overanalyze the situation she turned and flung open the door of the bathroom just as there was a knock on the door.

Taking another deep breath she slowly opened it, revealing Tom standing in her doorway with a shy grin and a paper bag in his hand. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, black track pants and white sneakers.

"I was starting to think I imagined you up," Liz said as she opened the door all the way and stood aside as he walked in the room.

"In the bright light of the room, without the snow and dark night around them, she noticed he looked almost anxious, as if he was nervous. She couldn't understand why.

He turned to her as she closed the door and said, "Just so you know I don't usually do this. Go off with someone I just met."

"Neither do I… I'm so nervous."

They both laughed as the tension grew thicker. She sat gingerly down on the clean bed and nodded at the bag in his hand. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, right," he said and sat down next to her, the absence of coats and gloves making it easier to feel the muscles in his arm as it slid across hers, their bare skin touching. Liz had to bite back a moan with her teeth on her bottom lip.

"Do you play?" he asked and withdrew a deck of cards and two bottles of British ale.

"Not really, but I can learn," Liz said, grateful that he had thought of something to do because she realized that she had nothing.

"This is from my homeland of London, England," Tom said, opening a bottle for her and handing it over.

She took a sip and licked her lips. "It's great, thanks." She noticed him watching her lips as her tongue ran over them and did it again to see him staring openly at her, not blinking.

"Brilliant," he said and took a drink from his bottle. "So let's play some poker, shall we?"

XXXXX

"No way!"

"It's true!"

Liz fell over to her side on the bed, laughing hysterically as Tom finished a rather funny story about him and the Phelps twins playing a prank on Rupert on the set of Half Blood Prince. They had finished playing cards hours ago and had just finished off the four small bottles of vodka from her minibar, trading stories, Tom's being by far the best as they involved so many of the people Liz already heard of. She felt like she was in another universe and had to constantly remind herself that this wasn't a dream.

Liz rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, her hands rubbing her stomach as the alcohol made her feel lazy and content. Then Tom joined her, making the bed dip as he plopped down on his belly alongside her, propping his head up with his hand and looking down at her.

No, not the alcohol. He is what's making me feel this good. Fuck, he's so gorgeous.

"You're so beautiful," she said without thinking then started giggling as she heard how ridiculous she sounded.

He laughed along with her and said, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself, June Elizabeth."

Liz groaned and pushed his shoulder. "Don't call me that! I told you, it's Liz. I hate June. June sucks."

"Alright, Miss Vick," he said teasingly and poked at her stomach.

"No, that's even worse! I should have made something up that's cooler, like Stone or Carver."

"Or Stonecarver!"

They both laughed, more than was necessary. Tom's head dropped down on Liz's shoulder and she pushed him away playfully, her hand in his hair for the first time. When he picked up his head he was no longer laughing and Liz felt her heart racing, her hand still in his hair.

"No, you're beautiful," he said with a slight slur in his voice and then he licked his lips.

Before she could prepare herself for it, Tom's mouth had descended on hers. He kissed her softly at first, but with her hands gripping his hair so tight he moved quickly over her, covering her body with his own.

"This is mental," he whispered as his lips slid from her mouth to her neck, his hands on her waist.

"Completely," Liz whispered back, her entire body humming with pleasure as Tom moved his mouth lower, kissing along her collarbone, and inching his hands underneath her shirt, his fingers tickling along her naked sides.

"Are you sure you-"

"Shut up," Liz growled and with a burst of desire and energy, pushed him off and flipped him onto his back, straddling his waist and bending over to kiss him hard with a hunger that took over mind and body.

Tom groaned and met her excitement full on, grabbing at her hips and pulling her shirt up around her ribs, his hands kneading the skin of her back and around the front to her bra covered breasts.

"Do what you want with me, Tom. Oh, my god, I'm in bed with Tom Felton," Liz panted as she started licking and sucking on his neck.

"Liz, fuuuck."

"Say my name again, please," she hissed as Tom shoved the cups of her bra aside and squeezed her nipples between his fingers. "Say it!"

"Liz! Oh, god, Liz," he murmured and found her lips again, kissing her with everything he had, turning them over once again so he was between her legs, grinding his hips into hers. "I don't think I've wanted anyone this much in a very long time."

"I've always wanted you. I never dreamed, never thought-"

"Shhh." He kissed her quiet, his tongue moving in and out of her mouth in the same rhythm of their hips. She broke the kiss long enough to slide her shirt off and unclasp her bra, throwing both to the floor as Tom rid himself of his shirt.

"You're so real and gorgeous," Liz moaned as she ran her hands down his hard chest and rippled abs. He felt so good and so masculine, the look in his eyes as he gazed down at her made her stomach turn to jelly and her brain to mush.

He laughed quietly and bent forward, whispering in her ear how beautiful she was and started kissing slowly down her neck to her chest, taking her breasts into his mouth, sucking and kissing until she felt a burning desire deep within her gut about to explode. Then he was kissing lower on her belly as his hands pulled her pants down along with her panties until they were completely off and together with their other clothes on the floor. With one final kiss on her hip he lowered his face between her legs and brought her to the most earth shattering orgasm she had ever experienced.

As her body recovered, the lingering aftershocks of her orgasm making her feel as if on a cloud, Tom made his way back up her body, his Liz-scented mouth travelling back up through her belly, kissing each breast and finally returning to her lips, kissing her slowly and deeply.

She brought her hands to his waist, tugging his track pants down his legs as she sat up to help him take them off along with his boxer shorts. He sat there before her on the bed, naked as ever and she was trembling with excitement, knowing what she wanted to do and the fact that she could was so unbelievably incredible.

"My turn," she said and kneeled in front of him, dipping head to his crotch and taking his hard length into her mouth.

_I'm sucking Tom Felton's cock! How is this real life right now. And he's so big and warm and fucking gorgeous. And he tastes so good. I wonder if I kept him in this room for the rest of our lives, would anyone notice. No, that's insane._

Tom's hands were in her hair, stroking gently, pulling strands to the side to look down at her, groaning and bucking his hips slightly with every stroke of her tongue. Before she could bring him to release he suddenly pushed her away, pushing her back on the bed softly and reaching into the paper bag at their feet, withdrawing a foil package nd holding it up for Liz to see.

"yes, oh god, yes," Liz said, arching her back and running her hands all over body, writhing in anticipation.

"You're so fucking lovely, Liz," he said as he slid on the protection and climbed over her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, no longer able to form a complete sentence and instead needing to be as close to him as possible. The aching between her legs was reaching a fever pitch just as he decided to slide into her in one swift movement.

"Ooooooh. Yeeessss," she moaned loudly, her legs automatically bending at the knees and wrapping around his trim waist, her ankles crossed over the top of his perfect ass.

It wasn't long until they both set a rhythm, starting slow and speeding up, banging the headboard against the wall behind them, both of them moaning and grunting between kisses and gasping breaths. As he pounded into her harder and faster, he sat up, pulling her legs up onto her shoulders and watched as she came undone before him. Her body racking along with the mattress as he went faster, close to his release, finally giving a final heated push and dropped down on top her, breathing into her neck, smelling of Tom and sweat and everything Liz could ever dream of.


End file.
